


Not of blood, but of love.

by K_E_A



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Auntie Narcissa, Baby Harry, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Breastfeeding, Co-Sleeping, Diapers, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pacifiers, Past Child Abuse, Professor Tom Riddle, Protective Draco Malfoy, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, bottles, strollers, tantrums, uncle lucius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_A/pseuds/K_E_A
Summary: The Dark Lord has won the war. Dumbledore is no more. He is free to live the life he wishes to live with his husband and their baby boy.This is the story of how Harry Potter once the Boy Who Lived became the son of the worlds most feared wizard and the snarky potions professor.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One. **

****

Tom strode into the foyer of Riddle Manor; a tall imposing figure clad in robes of the most luxurious velvet. He had finally gotten rid of the old man. Dumbledore was struck down and it was time for the wizarding world to move forward, to engage in long lost traditions of which only purebloods still partake. Samhain, Yule and the like shall return now that he had gain control of the wizarding world. He the new and improved minister of magic shall endeavour to bring about changes to improve the treatment of the wizarding kind.

However, as Tom strode through the entrance hall, a small figure also ran in.

“MUMMY! MUMMY!”

A small black-haired boy flew at Tom launching himself into the air, with the assurance the figure approaching would catch him before he fell. The little body covered in a jumper patterned with stars shooting across the garment at random intervals and tight black leggings, nappy clearly visible underneath. The boys soft face framed with bouncing black curls with startling emerald eyes shining with happiness at the return of the world’s most feared wizard. A frazzled man followed the young boy into the room, his hair ruffled as though it had been grabbed and pulled, in complete opposition to the usual manicured and formidable appearance of the blond.

“Tom, thank goodness you have returned. Severus had to go to Hogwarts as Minerva called for him to help with the Weasley children. I have tried to get Harry into bed, but he insisted on waiting for you”

The Dark Lord looked at his friend then back down at his son, Hadrian was balanced on his hip, a smile buried into the neck of his mummy, hiding his evil intention from his harassed babysitter.

“Thank you for stepping in Lucius. I know he can be a little brat” he looked back down at Harry a fond smile on his face. “I will take it from here, you may leave.”

With one last glance at the Dark Lord and the boy who was once his enemy Lucius smiled and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He would speak to his lord about his idea tomorrow.

 

**Tom POV.**

I look down at harry, his face resting on my shoulder just looking up at me with a smile on his face. He is pure innocence. His green eyes show none of the horrors he has seen in his short life. I feel nothing but love when I look at the little in front of me, he is the reason Dumbledore needed to be brought down. He is now his reason for everything. Whilst he will always be safe within my arms, I endeavour to make the world just as safe.

“Come on baby, time for pyjamas, we will wait for daddy in the sitting room.”

I tried to put harry down, yet he hung on my neck like a limpet.

“you don’t want to walk?”

He shook his head vigorously, curls flying all around his face.

“Alright then, don’t tell daddy. I will carry you to our room.”

With that I wandered up the stairs towards the master bedroom.  Harry continued to rest his head on my shoulder, sucking on the velvet collar of my pristine robes.

“No Harry don’t suck on that” taking the robe out of the littles mouth. “We will get you into some warm jammies then something to eat. Hmmm?”

“Hungry Mummy” moaned Harry, hand wandering under the robes his mummy wore.

“Not yet baby” I placed him down on the changing table in the far corner of the silver room off the master bedroom which we created for the sole purpose of having our baby close enough should he need us day or night. Harry loved the room we made for him, it wasn’t a huge room, just enough space for all his things. His crib on the wall directly in front of the door the sturdy black wood stood out against the silver walls, green sheets were spread over the cot to indicate our heritage and to match those stunning eyes.

Back to harry now, I laid him on the changing table with all the supplies needed to get him cosy for the night. I started stripping him of the clothes he had been wearing today, the all black outfit my husband had put him in that morning making him look pale in the bright light of the room. I striped him down till he wore only his nappy.

“Let’s have a nice cosy nappy for going to beddy byes huh?” I cooed at my little angel. His giggles could be heard throughout the room, I only ever used this voice with my baby. I got to work unstrapping the nappy revealing my boy in all his naked glory, I tickle his tummy making him giggle and roll on the table. I quickly steady him before he can role off. However, as I start putting back on his nappy, we both hear the opening of the bedroom door.

“DADDY!” Shrieked Harry. Severus wandered into the room just as I taped up the nappy. I let the little boy off the changing table in only his nappy to greet his daddy. The boy reminiscent of my own homecoming launched himself at Severus, caught with ease before he could tumble to the ground. My husband just smiled at our baby, tickling his tummy and kissing his cheek.

“What is this little monster doing up?” cooed Severus. He looked at me with love shining in those dark eyes.

“He ran rings around uncle Lucius and wouldn’t go to bed” I replied walking towards Severus. Handing over a vest and footed onesie with horses frolicking all over to him to put on our baby whilst he had some cuddle time.

“were you naughty for uncle Luc?” Severus looked at the little boy fondly as he pulled the onesie onto our little boy.

“nuh-uh daddy” Harry wiggled his body at the question. Reaching up to be picked up by me once he was dressed, trying to get away from the stern look his daddy was adopting.

“You better have been a good boy, Harrison Snape.” His daddy said in his stern teaching voice.

“He just got tired didn’t you baby” I said to my husband diffusing the situation.

“Time for some milk and then bed for tired little boys” I murmured as Harry started rubbing his eyes. We wandered through into the master bedroom to the sitting area just in the corner of the huge room, under the window especially for night times and shushing harry to sleep.

I sat with harry in my lap, removing my outer robe revealing the white silk shirt and black trousers I wore underneath the plush robes. If you look closely you could see a tiny spot on the shirt just under the nipple, this didn’t matter to me. This was for my baby, a comfort he never received as an actual baby, one I was determined he needed now. I unbuttoned the shirt revealing my slightly swollen chest. Harrys eyes lit up at the sight, his hand grasping at my shirt.

I moved harry until his head rested on my arm and his nose was to my nipple.

“Come on baby time for supper.” Just as I said these words a warm mouth enveloped my nipple and part of my chest. Harry rhythmically sucking to get his favourite, a treat only for before nap times and bed. I could feel his tongue rub my nipple occasionally trying to release the milk faster. After around five minutes that teat was empty and I moved the boy to the other side, his eyes drooping yet all the while still drinking milk from my chest.

“I will never get enough of this.” I look at Severus dreamily, content with my life now, no more threats to Harry, he was safe and soon al those who have hurt him will know what it is to suffer.

“it’s alright love, he’s happy now and it has been a long road, but he will never have to endure that again” rumbles Severus’ deep voice near my ear. This is a conversation we have had many times, yet this time I feel content that this is true. The world has changed for the better and I will fight for it to remain this way. Looking down at Harry asleep in my arm a dribble of milk from his mouth I couldn’t have been happier.

 

** Severus POV. **

Looking over at Tom and Harry, it feels just right. This is how we belong, a family with unconditional love. This is what harry deserves. His life before we saved him would have found him exploited or worse, dead.

“Come one love, put him into bed” I murmur to Tom. He shuffles after me putting harry in his crib.

“Sleep well Angel” he murmurs into Harrys hair pressing one last kiss to that innocent boy. I give him my own goodnight kiss and we retreat to our own bed. Harry will be up at 6am and we all need rest.

Before I fall asleep next to Tom, I think on the last few years, the trials and tribulations we have come through to create this family, not of blood but of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the main story, how harry became the little of Tom and Severus.

**Severus POV**

I look down at Harry asleep sprawled in the green sheets clutching the plush Nagini he has had since the first day he came to us. He is innocent, all I see when looking at him is pure white. Nothing could sully him. He has overcome so much; I dread to think what may have been had I not been the one to collect him from his relatives.

 This is the story of how Harry became the sweet innocent boy he is today.

**6 years ago….**

Hogwarts, Scotland.

“Severus, welcome. I know there are still five weeks of the summer break left, however I need you to go and check on Harry Potter.” Dumbledore stated a hopeful look in the eye of the grandfatherly man.

“Why must I go and check on the brat? Why not go yourself or send Minerva, the boy is bound to be a Gryffindor.” I glare at the man; I am no babysitter.

 “I’m afraid we have much to do to get the school ready for the upcoming year. A new defence against the Dark Arts professor to interview. You are finished your lesson plans and preparation and the only one I trust to check on the boy. This is most important Severus” the man implored. I look at the man as if he has lost his mind.

“I barely tolerate the children when I teach them, why would I want to go and visit them in the time I have child free.” I was not backing down. This was outside of my duties and I had far better things to do with my free time. A husband to seduce, plans to bring the old coot down to concoct. A smile threatens to overcome my face at these thoughts.

“… You are the only one I trust with this location and the only one with the connection to her” Albus had continued whilst I had been imagining the death of the manipulative old fool.

“Connection to who?”

“Petunia Dursley”

“Tuney? Magic hating Tuney? That is who you have left the boy with” I looked at him with disbelief. Even though he hated the mere idea of the boy, he would not have wished the hatred of Petunia Evans on anyone.

“She is his last living relative Severus he needs the protection her blood gives him.” I shake my head the man has gone insane.

“Fine, I will check on the boy and deliver his letter, but this is the first and last time you make a request like this of me.”

“Thank you, Severus. Here is the address.” He handed me a scrap of paper with the address on it.

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._ With the address in hand I leave the room. I must speak to the Tom before I attend to the task that Albus has given me.

Slytherin Castle, Undisclosed location.

I apparated straight into the foyer of Slytherin Castle. This place has been my home since my graduation from Hogwarts. It is home to me, and my husband Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard in history. However, to me he is just my loving husband.

I stroll into Toms office where he is reading reports of the most recent Death Eater raids, sighing and shaking his head in frustration.

“Hello love” I say as I walk behind him leaning against his back and wrapping my arms around his back from behind. He leans back into me, sighing and placing his face into my neck.

“I thought you had a meeting with the old coot this morning” he mumbled into my neck.

“I did. He has a task for me. He has sent me to give Harry Potter his letter.” Toms head jerks back in surprise, hitting my chest with a thump.

“He must trust you Sev. Our plan is working. He has no chance against us.” A sly grin took over Toms face. “Is he still going to claim the boy is the saviour and the only way to beat the dark side?” he snarks with an eye roll.

“Yes, Love. He mentioned it just this morning. He still thinks that Voldemort was vanquished by a baby. We must keep an eye on the boy and see what Dumbledore is planning and I am in the perfect position for this.”

“Yes, he has a plan for that boy and I am not sure it is in the boys best interest” replied Tom. He looks to be deep in contemplation regarding the boy.

“Are you going to try and recruit him?”

“I am not sure Sev, we must learn more of Dumbledore’s plan first before we decide.”

Ok love, I trust your judgement. What time is your interview and what name are you using?” I wondered. Is he intending for our status as married to be known or is it going to be a secret? Keeping this secret may be very hard as we are tactile people, Tom particularly.

“I am thinking of using the name Thomas Prince. Heir of Slytherin. As that is my Married name and I have claimed the lordship, he will not be able to connect me to Voldemort.” I nod at him, this may be the safest option to implement our plan.

“Do what you think is best, I trust you.” I say kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Well I must get ready for my interview and you should go and check on the boy. I will be back in time for dinner.” With that he gave me a toe-curling kiss and left to change for the interview.

Now I must leave to face Tuney and the child of the man I hate. With a sneer I walk back to the foyer to apperate to privet drive.

 

Privet Drive, Surrey.

The first thing I noticed as I landed in the muggle street was the perfect manicured lawns, all the same and all plain. I changed my robes into a pair of muggle trousers and a black shirt, hoping not to draw to much attention to myself. I place my wand back into the holster on my arm in case of an emergency.

I walk down the street looking for number 4. All of the houses looking the same meant they all had a plaque to the side of the door bearing a bold silver number. This however was not what drew me to number 4, but the horse faced woman twitching the blinds and snooping through the street. That could only be one woman. I sauntered up the path, noticing the impeccable gardens and paving with no weeds, a gardener must spend hours doing this to upkeep such a perfect path. I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Feeling impatient I knocked louder on the door. Suddenly the door was ripped open by the tall thin horse-faced woman he remembered from his childhood.

“Hello Tuney!” I smirked at the scowl that came over her pinched features.

“What do you want freak! Your kind is not welcome here!” she growled at me, attempting to close the door.

“Is that any way to greet an old friend? Yes, I will come in thank you, I am here to speak to your nephew.” I say in a tone that brokered no argument pushing into the house.

“We do not have that freak here! Leave at once”

“What do you mean the boy is not here?” I snarled, the freak comment making my skin crawl.

“HE. IS. NOT. HERE., We do not have freaks here!” Just as I was about the reply to the woman, we were interrupted by a whale of a boy waddling through the door shouting.

“MUM! Where’s the freaky baby! Piers has thought up a new game!” Freaky baby? What does this whale of a child mean freaky baby? Was Harry Potter a Little? Has a little been exposed to this!

“Ddduders” stuttered Petunia at the enraged look in Severus’ eye. “Go back the Piers’ house and wait for me there.” Before the boy cold get out of the living room Severus whipped out his wand and stupefied the boy, watching him fall on his face frozen. Next, he shot an incarcerous at Petunia and placed her on the sofa ready to question her some more. Casting a truth spell upon petunia, I moved in front of her ready to ask her the questions I needed answers to however before I could as the first question a small whimper could be heard from the back garden.

As I walked through to the back room of the pristine house, I noticed a small cupboard under the stairs. The small cupboard made me tingle as I walked past. It was a feeling I had never felt before. I however had been on enough situations to be aware such a tingle was not usually a good omen. Yet, before I could check the cupboard, I once again heard a whimper from the rear of the house. I think it is coming from outside.

I walk up to look out of the patio doors into the garden. At first glance there was nothing within the perfect manicured lawn, no signs of anything within the perfectly manicure borders. Yet, still I could hear the faint whimper coming from somewhere. I decided to step out and see if I could find anything out of place in the garden.

As soon as I stepped into the garden the faint whimper became slightly louder. Looking to the left I had to double take at the sight that greeted me in the shade under the kitchen window. Under the window lay the body of a small child. The small body writhed in a spasm as I ran over to the child. I lay the small boy on his back and applied the muggle first aid training. Looking at the boy, he was skeletal with a yellow tinge to his skin. This boy had to get to hospital, or he was going to die. Just as I picked up the boy, he opened his eyes to reveal the startling emerald eyes of Lily Evans.

With a gasp the boy moved his head to the side and promptly vomited bright green bile all over the floor. What has happened to the boy? How could this child be in such poor shape? Without another thought I ran through the house with the boy clutched in my arms, briefly crossing my mind is how the boy just seems to fit. Once through the house and out of the wards surrounding the property I apparated straight to Malfoy Manor.

Just as I appeared in the foyer of the manor. Harry began to have a seizure.

“NARCISSA” I yelled running through the manor trying to keep Harry still.

How could Dumbledore allow this to happen to an innocent child?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story.  
> I just love a little harry. Don't worry we will also bring down Dumbledore whilst exploring this cute family!
> 
> Let me know in the comments any prompts you wish to see in the story.  
> Love, KEA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

 

**Severus  POV**

I ran through the ground floor of the manor, hoping to get Harry to the hospital room before the horrific damage he has suffer overcomes his weakened body. The boy cannot die. I may not have like his parents, I may not like the role Dumbledore has for the boy, but he does not deserve to die in this horrific manor.  Although I have only been in his presence for 20 minutes, there is something special about this little, the tingling feeling I have felt since I arrived at Privet Drive has not subsided, if anything it gets stronger when I touch the boy. I must speak to Tom about this.

“Narcissa!” I bellow again. Just as she ran around the corner into the room.

“Severus! What is going on, who is on the table?” she rushed out as she came to the side of the bed, I had laid Harry on. Bringing out her wand she started casting diagnostic charms at the boy, hoping to get a clearer picture of what is going on. A roll of parchment thicker than I have ever seen a medical report be flows out of her want.

“Shit” the ever-calm woman breathes whipping her wand from its holster placing the boy in a magical coma before even reading the second line.

“Do you know who has done this? Do you know he is a little? Do you know how young he is? Merlin who would do this?” a tear came to the normally composed witches’ eye.

“Calm down Cissy. What is wrong with him?” I replied as calmly as I could. Inwardly my mind is racing, Little? A young little? Why did Dumbledore not warn me of this?  Does he know? Is he keeping this from everyone? Did he condone this?

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?” Cissa screeched. “What is not wrong with him would be easier to explain Severus! Who could do this to someone so innocent!” all the while Narcissa’s wand was moving in complex motions at a speed which I could barely follow.

After around 10 minutes of spell casting at the boy on the bed she slumped into a chair by the bed.

“I have healed all of the internal injuries he has suffered. The punctured lung, bruised kidney and the ruptured spleen. How could a child be subject to such brutality? That is only the half of it Severus.” She hands me the scroll she dropped on the floor 10 minutes earlier. I quickly grab the parchment from her outstretched hand. What could the boy have possibly gone through for to gain been through to even get the injuries I could see, never mind the ones that were bad enough to shock Cissa. The woman who had healed many a Death eater and abused child.

 

                                                                        HARRY JAMES POTTER

Age: 11 Years.

Category: Little (Infant category – 18 Months-2 Years).

INJURIES:

_Blood clot in left ventricle_

_Collapsed lung (left)_

_Ruptured spleen_

_Severe malnourishment_

_Severe dehydration_

_Severe lacerations to back_

_Broken cheekbone_

_Broken collarbone_

_Broken fingers (all of right hand)_

_26 miss healed broken bones._

_Bruising to cheek_

The list went on and on, the amount of injuries on this young boy could only be the result of severe abuse, however the abuse must have been going on since the boy was merely a toddler for so many injuries to have occurred in such a short life. I ran to grab the bowl on the table next to the bed the boy slept on, vomiting violently to many questions flying through my mind. How has no one been made of this? Has Dumbledore been made aware and done nothing? Why has no one checked up on the boy. Mostly why has someone allowed such a young little to be in this environment, did no one notice the condition of the boy? Are muggles so self-absorbed.

 

I stand next to the bed the boy is in, I cannot pull myself away. I must contact Tom and tell him what has happened. I don’t think I can let go of this little boy. Something in me just says that he is special and belongs with us. Parents who will look after him and protect him with their life if necessary. I look to Narcissa, the look she gives me says it all. If you don’t take him in and protect him, I will!

I sit next to the bed stroking the boy’s hair, waiting for Tom to return and any sign that Harry is going to be alright.

 

 

**Toms POV.**

After Severus left to visit Harry Potter on the orders of Dumbledore, I walked to our closet to get changed for the meeting I had with Dumbledore regarding the job of defence against the dark arts professor. This was the job I have wanted since I graduated Hogwarts myself. However, this is a secondary bonus, I need to be closer to Dumbledore it is the only way we will be able to bring him down and restore the wizarding world to its former glory. It’s not that I hate muggleborns it is more a case of their lack of integration into our world, there constant changing for holidays and celebrations to name a few.

Secretly, I also want to be able to be with Sev during the year. It gets lonely with out him.

One I change into an ordinary silk robe in a green so dark it could be mistaken for black I apperate to just outside of the Hogwarts wards and start the walk up to the castle. There are no nerves causing through my body, we were aware of the pattern, the old man only interviews on candidate. As long as I mention Sev and my loyalty to the light I am a shew in (I also have the qualifications, a mastery in duelling and Defence, and secretly the best knowledge of the dark arts).

I walk into the castle with ease, the castle greets me like an old friend brushing against my magic and welcoming me home as the heir of Slytherin. Striding up to the headmasters office I state the password ‘Haribo’s’ a muggle sweet by all accounts and ride the stairs to the office door.

Knocking I hear a friendly;

“Come in young Thomas” from the old man on the other side. He is not alone, his faithful deputy headmistress sitting in the corner scowling into a cup of tea. “Don’t mind Minerva” he continues, “She is just here to ensure we are employing someone qualified.”

“Not a problem, Sir. My husband speaks fondly of both of you.” I slide that information straight into the conversation, not subtle but effective when dealing with Gryffindor's.

“And who might that be?” Minerva interjects.

“Severus Snape, we have been married for 10 years” I state back to her smugly. We have been married that long. However due to the recalling of all of my horcruxes I look to be the same age as Severus, and they do not recognize me. “You may not recognize me as I did not attend Hogwarts for my education and Severus is a very private man as I am sure you know.” Her face screwed up in contemplation but the subject was dropped.

“Very well” the headmaster crowed jovially. “Just a few questions, I have looked over your file and you seem to be the perfect candidate.”

We continued to chat over trivial details such as how I am with children, am I aware there are no holidays other than the school holidays and finally am I willing to be available to the students at any time. After I have answered these questions in a calm and collected manor Dumbledore looks at me with a twinkle in his eye.

“Mr Prince, I think you will be ideal, you have the job if you want it. I’m afraid I will need your decision no later than friday as term will be starting in just five short weeks.”

“Thank you, headmaster, I will discuss this with my husband and let you know of my decision as soon as possible.” With that I got up and shook both the headmaster and the deputy’s hands and left the office. Hurrying down the stairs and out of the building away from the prying eyes watching me from the window.

Suddenly a Patronus in the shape of a hawk flew towards me.

“Tom come straight to the hospital room at the manor, there has been an issue” Narcissa’s voice floated out of the silvery form of the hawk. An issue? That is vague. What could possibly have gone wrong? The only reason I would be called would be if Severus was there and he has only gone to visit an 11-year-old boy. Hardly a match for the dark lord’s husband.

With this message I quickened my pace toward a point from which I could apperate. It may be Draco; what trouble has our godson gotten into now. Finally reaching the boundary of Hogwarts wards I apparated directly into the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom still hasn't met Harry, but he will next chapter. 
> 
> Hope your enjoying the story.  
> Love, KEA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tom POV**

 

I walked briskly through the ground floor of the manor my nerves on edge. As is approach the door I hear Narcissa and Severus speaking to each other quietly. What has happened? Is someone seriously injured? I crash through the double doors into the room, looking quickly at the body in the bed. It was not someone I recognised? Who was this injured boy on the bed and why did I feel drawn to him?

“Tom!” rushed out Severus. He got up as I walked toward him.

“Sev, what has happened? Narcissa’s message sounded urgent.” I questioned him unable to take my eyes off the bruised and battered body of the boy on the bed. How could someone so young have been hurt so badly, I have seen torture victims with less bruising.

“Tom. You have to let me explain! I couldn’t just leave him there. Look at him, look at this” he shoved a roll of parchment under my nose. Before I could open the roll of parchment, he is rushing out more information about the boy on the bed.

“He’s a little Tom. I think he could be our little! He’s in a headspace of 18 months to two years.”

“Severus… Calm down love. Who is he love? Were did you find him?”

He gulps.

“Read the parchment, Tom. Please just read the parchment.” I had never seen him like this before. Frantic.

“…. And its all his fault. He did this to him. It could only be his fault.” Who’s fault? Who is this boy?

“Severus stop!” I put my hands on his cheeks and bring his face down to be level with mine. “I will read the parchment then we will speak about this. Nothing can be bad enough for this. For the first time I look directly at Narcissa. Her face is pale and her eyes rimmed red he smiles a tentative smile at me.

Once again, all that flashes through my head it who is this boy? I look over at the boy quickly his face making my heart clench. I turn my face away. I sit on the seat that Narcissa vacated to check on some of the machines surrounding the boy. I unroll the parchment surprised at the length of the medical report.

 _‘Harry James Potter’…_ Shit! This is the boy who lived? What has happened to Dumbledore’s golden boy? I continue to read the parchment in front of me. How was no one aware Harry Potter the most talked about boy in the wizarding community was a little? How has such a young little ended up in the state of the boy on the bed. I start to read the injuries that the little has suffered, tears coming to my eyes.

Littles were above all to be protected. This poor boy has been mutilated. His body used as a punching bag. Never mind his mind, hopefully this innocent little boy can be healed. With love maybe this little can be the beautiful and happy boy he is meant to be.

I stand up from the chair and move to be directly next to the bed the little has been placed on. Placing my hand on the boys head I felt a tingly going up my arm until suddenly there is a golden light surrounding myself and the boy. Prophecy fulfilled. But how? What prophecy? I step back from the boy on the bed and turn around to look at Severus.

Both Severus and Narcissa are staring at myself and Harry in awe.

“I think he is our little Sev” I stutter out, tears running down my cheeks. We have waited for this for so long. Since we got married 10 years ago. Harry must be the reason that no other littles have felt right or us.

Severus rushed over to me and I throw my arms around his neck and sob.

“Don’t cry love, we can sort all of this out. We will make Harry better. There is nothing that will be able to take him from us. He is ours.” He reassures me. I turn around in his arms to face my boy. Mine. I couldn’t believe it.

“We will have to register him as our little as soon as he is well enough, we will have to take a trip to the bank. Hopefully we can get this sorted out without the old git knowing and trying to stop us looking after him. Harry will no longer the subject to that monster.” I start to plan how to make Harry’s life better and an official member of our family.

“I will need to speak to Lucius and make sure the monsters that have done this to my baby are punished.” They will be acquainted with the dungeons of Slytherin Castle.

“For now, let’s see if there is anything, we can do for Harry love, revenge can wait until he is awake.” I look at Severus as he says this and back to Harry. Sev is right, Harry is my first priority.

I motion Narcissa forward.

“Tom, he’s stable I have fixed the main injuries magically. His breathing will need to be monitored closely for a while, but he is breathing unaided since I have fixed the collapsed lung. Severus will have to create a salve for the bruises and scars as I have tried to fix them with magic but since they have been made very deep, they will need more treatment than a spell.” She rattles of all the healing for the horrific injuries to the broken boy on the bed. “He will be in a coma for the next 24 hours. I am going to take out the bones which have been broken and not set correctly and as they were to badly damaged to heal, I will regrow them.” She turns to Sev. “I need the most potent Skelegrow you have. He will need these bones regrown quickly, a little cannot handle regrowth whilst awake. I will also need nourishment potions and nutrient potions for as soon as he his awake, he will also need the slaves for then.” I wince as she rattles off all of the healing needed for Harry, no child should have gone through this. However, he was my baby now and I will get to the bottom of this and those who need punishing will be punished by me and me alone.

“I will have to go to my home lab for the skelegrow, I will have a house elf bring it over for you. I will stay in the lab for as long as it takes for these potions to be complete. They will be complete before he wakes up.” My husband states with determination.

I look up at him.

“I will stay here with Harry. I won’t leave him until he is well enough to come home with us.” He kisses me on the lips. I can feel the determination in the way he kisses me. Our boy will get the best potions he could.

“Ok love, I will come back during any breaks I can take whilst the potions are simmering.” We stare at each other till I give him a gentle shove to get him going.

Once Severus had gone, I looked at Narcissa.

“Before you continue his healing may I dress him more comfortably, to avoid accidents and ward off a chill?” She smiles at me.

“Of course, Tom. I will go and check on Draco for five minutes then return when the skelegrow arrives to continue his healing” with that she left the hospital room and it was just me and Harry.

With Narcissa gone I look at my baby boy, he was dirty his hair matted around his head and dirt all over his face, clothes still to big for him hanging of his tiny frame and looking totally unloved.

After giving him the once over I was unsure were to start. Firstly, I was going to clean him up. I transfigured a cup into a basin and summoned some warm water and a soft washcloth. I take off those clothes and banish them. Harry’s skin instantly pebbles up with Goosebumps, so I hastily take the washcloth and start to rub him down using a small amount of baby wash, it takes four basins full of water to clean this small body of all of the years of grim he was covered in.

After a quick rinse which will have to do until we can get him in the bath, I transfigure a nappy from a napkin and quickly put it on the boy with a little rash cream I found in the draw of the cabinet. With the nappy securely in place Harry looked even smaller to my eyes, more innocent if that as possible. Now for clothing. I thought a fluffy onesie would be the best thing for him whilst in the hospital room. I transfigured a spare pillowcase from the linen closet into a bright turquoise onesie with a fleece lining and feet built one. The turquoise onesie was covered in small yellow rubber ducks one sold put in the bath with a muggle child, thinking this would be better than moving pictures due to the boy not yet being aware of magic.

After dressing Harry in the warm onesie, I step back and look at him. He was to cute! Even with the bruised face this little boy warmed my heart.

Just as I was admiring how sweet Harry looked Narcissa walked into the hospital room with a bottle. The bottle looked like a small squat skeleton, instantly I recognised this as skelegrow. Feeling dread as I watch her walking closer.

“You may want to leave as I do this Tom; I am going to have to remove a few bones.”

“No. I will stay” This was my baby and he was not going to grow through all of this pain without me there, even if it is only me who feels pain as he is deeply ensconced in his forced sleep. I will not leave his hospital room until Harry does my mind snarls.

With that Narcissa starts removing the 26 bones from the boy starting with the miss healed jawbone and working her way towards his toes. Tom gritted his teeth at the sheer number of bones and the places they were located. In his mind vowing to kill whoever did this.

While watch Narcissa carefully, I start to make plans for gaining the knowledge I want and plans for revenge on those who have done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Tom finally met Harry!  
> Next chapter Harry will wake up and lets see what he has to say!  
> more on the prophecy later also.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter,  
> Love, KEA


	5. Chapter 5

****

****

** Severus POV. **

_ Slytherin Castle. _

Harry has been in a medical coma for over four hours before I am summoned by the headmaster. Fawkes flamed into the room with a summons clasped in his claws. However, strangely he did not leave immediately as he usually would, he stayed in the room with me and stared at me with those all-knowing eyes until he perched on my shoulder and did not seem in any rush to leave.

I finished corking the nutrition potions I have just finished for Harry. After I had finished this task and taking a few of them with me in my robe pocket. Best for Harry to get them as soon as he woke up to start the healing as soon as possible. As soon as I have the healing potions in my inside pocket, I leave the potions lab to return to Malfoy manor to speak to my husband about the plan for dealing with the situation between us and Dumbledore.

_ Malfoy Manor. _

I briskly walk back into the hospital room on the ground floor of the manor, my eyes are immediately drawn to the little boy on the bed. His small frame swamped in the full-size bed, his meagre frame tiny, his feet barely reaching the middle of the hospital lounger. Beside him in a highbacked chair sits my husband, his eyes trained on the body on the bed. His hair in disarray as if he had been running his fingers through it. A typical sign of stress in the normally stoic man. I take another look at the boy on the bed and realise the boy had been changed into a pair of Pyjamas and he had been cleaned of the visible grime he was covered in when I found him. Seeing my husband has not heard me open the door and step into the room, I walk further into the room until I am next to the chair. Placing my hand on Toms shoulder I witnessed something I had never witnessed before Tom jumped in surprise.

“Hello Love” I smirk at him “Has there been any change?”

“Funny” he deadpanned in that unmistakeable way of his. Then his face turned into a slight frown “there has been no change. About half of his bones have grown back. You should have seen the ones she took out of him Sev. Some were broken more than once healed wrong more than once. He’s just a baby!” Tom was furious as he said this, his voice growing more and more angry, nothing is worse to a caregiver than the abuse of littles.

“He is safe now love” I say pulling him out of his chair and hugging him to me.

“I know” he pulls his head from my neck. “I will protect him against anything” he says with conviction. He looks up at me again with a confused face.

“Are you finished with the potions?”

“Not all of them. I have brought the finished nutrient potion’s, but I still have a few hours on the salves and the bath lotion.” I warned him “But… I have been summoned by Dumbledore.” Toms fae immediately forms into rage.

“What does he want?” As if the mere thought of the man put Harry at risk Tom quickly turned around to watch the boy again with his eagle eyes.

“He has asked me to report on the situation with Harry and the delivery of his letter. We need to come up with a plan for how we are going to deal with this. How shall we get him off the scent of our Harry.”

Tom stopped me from going on by putting his hand up toward me.

“Whilst I have been watching over him. It is all I can think about. How to keep him safe. I think I have a plan. We will need Luc for some of it such as the burying of the documentation and as an official he can officiate a blood adoption. I will summon him now; we will flesh this out.” His face shows he is still deep in thought.

“Dilly” he speaks to the room.

With a crack a small house elf with large watery blue eyes and a smart pleated dress embossed with the Slytherin crest appears in front of Tom.

“Master calls Dilly” the small elf stutters out.

 with if he has company. Then bring him to this room as soon as possible”

With that Dilly apparated away with a loud crack. The body on the bed seemed to twitch minutely. However, Tom being on high alert gasped at the minimal movement from the bed. Rushing to stand near the bed and place his hand on the forehead of the boy. Nothing had changed the minimal movement Harry was still out and unresponsive.

Tom sat down in his seat which was scooted as close to the bed as he could. Holding the boy on the beds hand like it is the most precious thing in the world.

After five minutes of myself and Tom just watching Harry on the bed there is once again a loud crack and Dilly is back with the blond aristocrat in tow.

“Tom, Sev what is going on? What is so urgent?” Lucius is looking toward us. However, he cannot see the boy on the bed as our bodies have hidden him from view. “Who is that?”

Tom looked up from Harry on the bed.

“Lucius” he says with a smile. “This is Harry. He is our little” he quickly looks over to Harry with a look of love in his eyes. Usually this look was only saved for me and on occasion Draco.

“Harry? Harry Potter” Lucius splutters “Harry Potter is your little” He lets out a small huffing laugh. “What the bloody hell!” with that he collapses into a chair near the bed.

“Yes Harry Potter is our Little” I say dryly. Looking at him laughing in the chair. “This is why we summoned you. We need a plan to protect him.”

“From who?”

“Dumbledore” When I say this name both men stiffen. Tom starts pacing along the end of Harrys bed.

“I have come up with a plan. We need you to get the paperwork in order for us to claim him as our little. We also need this to happen in secret. Dumbledore cannot know about this. Do you think this is something you can achieve Luc? Using the familial connection, we share to implore his need for this to be done.

“Yes. I can have these filed tomorrow via Gringotts under a secrecy order due to his status as a little. I may also be able to transfer all of his titles and vaults to you both under that secrecy order but this I will have to speak to the goblins about.”

Tom gave him a relieved smile.

“Thank you, Luc. Thank you so much”

“I will head straight to the bank now. The sooner this is sorted the sooner my nephew will be safe.

At the work nephew both Tom and I looked at the blond man with tears in our eyes at the easy acceptance of Harry by the stubborn man.

“Thank you, Luc. Thank you!” I say with relief in my voice. With that the blond man clasped me on the shoulder and leaves the hospital room to attend to the task he has been given by the man we have followed since Hogwarts.

 

** Tom POV. **

With Lucius going to the bank to sort out the papers for Harry I turn to look at my husband.

“When are you going to the headmaster?”

“I have been summoned as soon as I am able”

“I think we should place a golem.”

“A Golem? They are not easily sustained.” He looks at me as though I have gone mad.

“Since I have created the connection with him and my magical core. I will be able to create a Golem that nobody will be able to dispute.” He looks down his nose at me due to the unintentional brag.

“What is the plan with the golem? Kill it and make it look like he is dead?” ever the strategist Severus can see the moves which have become available to us.

“Yes. I think this can also be the start of a punishment for the Dursleys. Burn the house down around them and see them suffer.” I say with vengeance however my stomach churns at planning the death of Harry even if it is not actually Harry.

With that I pull out my wand, removing a portion of Harrys essence through his temple I set about creating a golem in the boy’s image. Slowly coming into fruition from the feel up is an exact replica of the sickly Harry whom was first brought into the hospital wing emerged.  I look between the pale sickly boy in front of me and Harry on the bed. Not much has changed except he is clean and has a healthy flush to his cheeks, the sight fills me with relief.

“I have attached it to my core, the magic imbedded is minimal. Take it and place It into the Dursley’s house. Obliviate the fact that you were there twice. Then go and report to that old fool. We will commence the plan in three days.”

Severus shrinks the golem and places it into his pocket. It will not be functional until he enervates it outside of the Dursley household.

“This is for the best Love. We will get Harry fit and well, we will protect him.”

With that he kisses me firmly on the mouth and for a few seconds I breath in his scent. The smell of sandalwood and potions ingredients calming me.

 

We will do this for Harry.

 

**_ 2 Days Later…. _ **

****

** Harry POV. **

Warm. I have never felt this warm. I must have been good and allowed to sleep in my cupboard. I lift my arms up to rub my eyes.

NO PAIN!

There is never no pain. Aunt Petunia said urchins like me wouldn’t know they were alive without any pain. I open my eyes quickly, maybe I am still dreaming. I quickly shut my eyes again as a searing pain goes through my head at the sharp burst of light.

Where am I? I’m not in my cupboard. Am I dead? Have I finally been such a bad boy? No. I cannot be dead. It’s too bright, I would not go to heaven, Uncle Vernon says I am an abomination. I would go to hell.

Where am I? What is going on? Why is the pain gone?

I hear a soft chuckle from next to me. It’s not malicious it is soft and amused. It is not one of my relatives. A soft hand touches my arm.

“I have shut the drapes Harry. You can open your eyes without any pain angel.” Said a soft musical voice. Who is that?

I open my eyes and look to where the voice is coming from.

“Angel….” I whisper confused. The bright red eyes soft and calm looking at me, there slightly wet. Why is the angel crying? His curly hair falls around his face where it stops at his chin. Is he sad?

“Im not sad Angel. I am very happy to see you awake” that musical voice replies. Did is say that out loud?

“Yes baby, you did.”

I look away from the man. Who is this? Why is he being nice to a freak like me?

I nip my side under the covers and gasp at the pain which It causes, tears welling in my eyes when I don’t wake up. The man next to me jumps out of his seat and closer to me.

“Where does it hurt? Tell me, she said you wouldn’t be in any pain” He pulls the covers off me and sees my flesh grasped in my fingernails. He calmly releases the skin of my hip from between my nails and rubs the skin. Creating a warm friction which made it feel better instantly. I look up at him quizzically.

When I look at the man in front of me only one thing is running through my mind. There is only one person who is so nice to people. There is only one person who wants little boys like him safe. So I blurt out.

“Will you be my mummy?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story, be kind.  
> The actual story of how Harry became the Little he is will start from chapter two!
> 
> If you have any ideas you want for this little family, comment and I can add them into the story as it gos along or I can create a seperate one shot of the ideas.  
> All ideas Welcome. 
> 
> Love, KEA.


End file.
